ftonfandomcom-20200214-history
The STalking Dead
'Introduction' The Stalking Dead is the Sixth Episode of Fairy Tales of Nadia, which is released in August 4th, 2013. 'Plot': In a middle of Borj erras cemetry, Skull shell was looking into some dead bodies for his extermination plan, upon taking Fathia's ex-boyfriend and supplying him with life, The dead boy was sent to Destroy the gang trying to get into Fathia's heart, however it got worse when Fathia revealed that she still hates him, so The boyfriend's spirit has disappered for a better plan, Meanwhile,Nadia, Sam, and UNNAMED were watching the TV, but the show got interrupted by an urgent news stating that a bunch of zombies has invade d Tunisia, so The Rest of the gang have prepared to destroy these zombies, however Fathia Calls Sam, through the phone asking for help, upon that, The gang visited Fathia's house. When The conversation has started about Fathia's problem, it got wrecked by Fathia herself who got mad at Nadia for trying to tell her that her problem is relevant to The Zombie's attack, Later, Sam and Nadia Decided to look for a proof that ties Fathia's problem to The Current case, but once spotted by fathia, the needed piece of paper was destroyed by a shot from Fathia using an ADAG gun, after that, Fathia was Zombified by her ex-boyfriend,while Sam, Nadia, And Jihed were left inside the house where it was also invaded by Zombies (Unnamed went to look for something to kill the zombies), but they bypassed the army of zombies through the truck letting UNNAMED to get in the truck once he got the Anti Zombie. Later...when Fathia's boyfriend was planning to destroy the world, the plan was wrecked by the gang who shot the Zombie Fathia with an anti-zombie liquid which turned her back to human, The maliciu spirit of Boyfriend got out of the body to attack the gang and summoned all his fellow zombies, however the spirit and the zombies were dead upon shooting The spirit With ADAG's bullet, Fathis tried to Thank Sam whp has called her "Hypocritical" for her ealier attitude, The rescue choppers arrived to cure the infected people with the Zombie disease. Back to Flying Temple, where Skull shell got mad for losing the battle, he stole Penelope's revange plan to destroy Nadia and the rest, the episode ends with Skull Shell's journey to Kidnap a slave. 'Trivia:' *None of Fathia's ex-botfriends were shown alive, however, one of them is seen dead and revived by . *All The Characters are originally depicted in Mahdia, however this episode has shown Only Tunis on televison, Sfax *This episode has Introduced the Anatomy Destroyer Acid used in a gun, Fathia was the first user of this gun, its first appearance was a Recolored Live-action Gun. * This episode reveals Sam' secret area for guns. 'References:' *The Title of this episode is a reference to The Walking Dead, however it doesn't follow the series's events. *Lezlez is a reference to Zilzal (Tunisian Pranking show),Bounesia is a reference to Ettounsiya TV. *"ADAG" Means "Anatomy Destroying Acid Gun" is a super killing gun which is based on the real life Formic acid. 'Author Notes:' Enjoy the episode. Category:The Curse of The Skull shell